Stoned
Stoned 'is the second case of NixoKnight's and FuzzyFish's Criminal Case Across The World Collab. It is also the second case that takes place in Europe. Plot As soon the World Crime Agency learns about a secret society connected with an anarchist, They travel to France where a lot of recent anarchist attacks have happened. During an investigation near the Lyon botanical gardens where the last anarchist attack happened, William finds a body that was found half submerged in water. The victim was later identified to be French scientist Marc Clement, who was stoned to death. In the first chapter, The Player and William suspected 2 people for Clement's murder: Bruce Trove (Scientist) and Louis Martel (Garden Security). The Player and William also discovered that The Killer rides a bicycle and likes gardening. In the second chapter, 3 more people were suspected for the murder: Pascal Bourbon (Anarchist), Cadence Marion (French Police Officer) and Oliver Gerard (Sailor). It is also discovered that the killer quotes Voltaire. In the third chapter of the investigation, the Player and William discovered that the killer wears brown and wears glasses. The team soon gathered enough evidence to incriminate security guard Louis Martel for Marc Clement's murder. Clement was banned from the gardens due to stealing flowers for research. Martel was on duty one night when he caught Clement sneaking out red-handed with the rare ''Ultimum Viaticum ''flower. Martel tried to force Clement out but Clement fought back. Martel had enough and resorted to throwing stones at Clement, resulting in his death. Louis was later arrested and sentenced to 30 years in prison with 2 years parole. During the events of the additional investigation, Oliver Gerard complained that his boat was vandalized with graffiti saying "Europe is ours or it burns". After analyzing a spray paint can they found in the crime scene, it was confirmed that the bottle was purchased by Pascal Bourbon. The Player and William interrogated Pascal about the secret society attacking Europe. Pascal said that they had a meeting in the botanical gardens the day before. Pascal was soon arrested for vandalism. The Player and William later found a list of places to be attacked, with Austria being the next on the list. This prompted the team to investigate Austria. Victim * [[Marc Clement|'Marc Clement]] (Found stoned to death) Murder Weapon * Stones Killer * [[Louis Martel|'Louis Martel']] Suspects Suspect's Profile *Bruce likes gardening *Bruce rides bicycles *Bruce quotes Voltaire Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *Louis rides bicycles *Louis quotes Voltaire *Louis likes Gardening Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown *This suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile * Pascal quotes Voltaire * Pascal rides bicycles Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears brown Suspect's Profile * Cadence rides bicycles * Cadence likes gardening Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears brown Suspect's Profile * Oliver likes gardening * Oliver quotes Voltaire Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears glasses * This suspect wears brown Killer's Profile * The killer likes gardening * The killer rides bicycles * The killer quotes Voltaire * The killer wears brown * The killer wears glasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Victim's Body, Calling Card) * Autopsy the victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer likes gardening; Murder Weapon found: Stones) * Examine Calling Card. (Result: New Suspect: Bruce Trove) * Interrogate Bruce Trove about his presence in the crime scene. (Result: Victim Identified: Marc Clement; New Crime Scene; Laboratory) * Investigate Laboratory. (Clues: Stained Flask, Flashlight) * Examine Stained Flask. (Result: Black Liquid) * Analyze Black Liquid. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer rides bicycles) * Examine Flashlight. (Result: New Suspect: Louis Martel) * Question Louis Martel about losing his flashlight in the Laboratory. (Result: Louis likes gardening) * Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Riverbank. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Gun; New Suspect: Oliver Gerard) * Question Oliver Gerard about the victim. (Result: Oliver likes gardening) * Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Saying) * Analyze Saying. (3:00:00) (Result: The Killer quotes Voltaire) * Examine Gun. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (Result: New Suspect: Cadence Marion) * Ask Cadence Marion about the recent attack. (Result: Cadence rides bicycles; New Suspect: Pascal Bourbon) * Interrogate Pascal Bourbon about attacking Cadence Marion. (Result: Pascal quotes Voltaire; New Crime Scene; Greenhouse) * Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Security Camera, Flower Basket) * Analyze Security Camera. (10:00:00) (Result: Talk to Louis Martel again) * Ask Louis Martel about the footage from the crime scene. (Result: Louis quotes Voltaire, Louis rides bicycles) * Examine Flower Basket. (Result: Weird Flower) * Analyze Weird Flower. (6:00:00) (Result: Talk to Bruce Trove again.) * Ask Bruce Trove about the Weird Flower. (Result: Bruce rides bicycles) * Go to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Ask Pascal Bourbon why he was in the laboratory. (Result: Pascal Rides Bicycles; New Crime Scene: Carnivorous Plant) * Investigate Carnivorous Plant. (Clues: Torn Picture, Boat Tickets, Pickaxe) * Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Talk to Cadence Marion again) * Question Cadence Marion about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Cadence likes gardening) * Examine Pickaxe. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Pickaxe. (12:00:00) (Result: The Killer Wears Brown) * Analyze Boat Tickets. (9:00:00) (Result: Talk to Oliver Gerard again) * Question Oliver Gerard about the delayed trip. (Result: Oliver quotes Voltaire; New Crime Scene: Docks) * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Bike) * Examine Bike. (Result: Brown Fabric) * Analyze Brown Fabric (3:00:00) (Result: The Killer Wears Brown) * Arrest the Killer! * Go to Broken Future (2/6) (No Stars). Broken Future (2/6) * Ask Cadence Marion about what's bothering her. (Result: New Clues: Riverbank) * Investigate Riverbank (Clues: Spray Paint Can, Faded Graffiti) * Examine Graffiti. (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat (5:00:00) (Result: Talk to Oliver Gerard Again) * Tell Oliver Gerard about the vandalism on his boat. (Result: Striped Shirt with Suspenders, Neckerchief) * Examine Spray Paint Can. (Result: Bar Code) * Analyze Bar Code. (Result: Talk to Pascal Bourbon) * Arrest Pascal Bourbon for Vandalism. (Result: New Clues: Botanical Gardens; x20000 coins) * Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Clues: List) * Analyze List. (9:00:00) (Result: Burger x1) * Go on to the next case ! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Across the World